


So far from Home

by Lilmoka



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up at the blue of an alien sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So far from Home

Martha isn't feeling too well. She isn't used to this new planet the Doctor took her, with its high levels of hydrogen and low percentages of oxygen. It's not that she doesn't like it, but she's no Time Lord, her lungs need some time to adapt to the new atmosphere! Moreover, her brain is playing tricks on her and that's never a good sign.  
She tries to steady her breathing, knowing that panicking would be the worst thing to do, and she sits on a rock nearby. She turns her head around some times looking for something to focus on and her gaze falls on the horizon. She thinks it's weird how the colour of the sky never changes, no matter what planet she is on. In some ways she finds it unsettling, but at same time it's reassuring, like she's always taking a piece of earth with her.  
Martha knows she's further away from home than she ever expected, but it's still good to have a reminder that she does have some place to go when she feels homesick.


End file.
